The use of abrasive wheels to contour and/or chamfer the edge of a flat material, e.g., a sheet material made from glass or metal, is typically carried out for both safety and cosmetic reasons. Such abrasive wheels may include diamond-containing abrasive wheels and may be used to shape the edges of materials for various industries, including but not limited to automotive, architectural, furniture, and appliance industries. Certain prior art abrasive wheels are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,020; 4,457,113; 6,769,964 and U.S. Publ. No. 20090017736. Commercial edge grinding wheels typically include a heavy metal core part and a profiled bonded abrasive disposed at the periphery of the metal core.
There are a number of unresolved issues associated with edge grinding tools and a need continues to exist for improved products.